Chain of Pearls
by Mlle Marie
Summary: A aparência de pérolas genuínas pode levar pessoas à loucura e atormentar seus corações. Essa é a razão delas serem colocadas em uma corrente.”


**Chain of Pearls**

Música: The Light Before We Land (The Delgados)

In cases such as these I'd like a hand

/Em casos como esses eu gostaria de uma mão/

Don't wake me up without a master plan

/Não me acorde sem um plano mestre/

With black & white instead of colour

/Com preto e branco no lugar de colorido/

Don't you understand?

/Você não entende?/

When things that once were beautiful

/Quando as coisas que uma vez foram bonitas/

Are bland

/Estão misturadas/

Com um sopro Gina fez uma pequena névoa se formar na vidraça e com o dedo desenhou o coração. Draco a puxou para si e o coração se dissipou alguns segundos depois. Assim como o coração dela estava se desfazendo, mas em um ritmo muito mais lento.

Lembrou dos dias tumultuados que costumava passar com sua família. Aquela época não era em nada semelhante a essa nova vida com Draco. Podia citar inúmeras diferenças, mas preferia as que mais lhe faziam falta, as que tornavam tudo mais difícil. O silêncio que ela nunca tinha em casa e que sempre havia desejado, mas que agora a oprimia. E a liberdade de poder sair, de poder voltar e de sempre sentir-se em casa em qualquer dessas ocasiões. Ali ela nunca sentia-se em casa.

Os dedos dele entrelaçados nos dela indicavam posse. A posse que ele exercia sobre ela e que nunca deveria ter começado a existir, porque Gina era e precisava ser, sempre e antes de qualquer outra coisa, livre. Draco puxou a mão que afagava os cabelos dela e passou-a pelo criado mudo ao lado do sofá trazendo consigo uma caixa de veludo negro. Nesse momento pôde ver um brilho suave nos olhos dela. Era o brilho de quem ganharia um presente, um mimo. Deixou que ela tomasse a caixa da sua mão e a abrisse. O brilho nos olhos dela perdeu a intensidade, ele percebeu.

- Não gostou.

Era uma afirmação e Gina sabia, porque Draco a conhecia bem demais para afirmar tal coisa mesmo quando ostentava um de seus mais magníficos sorrisos.

- O colar é maravilhoso. – Respondeu ela mantendo o sorriso.

- Mas você não gostou.

O sorriso se desfez e ela mordeu o lábio inferior apreensiva.

- É... muito caro, não posso aceitar.

A preocupação por Gina não ter gostado do presente se desfez num instante. Realmente ela era boba o suficiente para ficar preocupada com aquilo, mas o que podia fazer?! Jamais dera um presente simples ou barato a alguém e calculava que se continuasse rico como era, jamais daria.

- Claro que pode! Você não merece menos do que isso. – "E eu jamais lhe daria menos do que isso", completou mentalmente.

Gina voltou a sorrir, mas o sorriso novamente não atingiu os olhos. Draco deixou como estava. Com o tempo provavelmente ela se acostumaria a ter _e_ exigir sempre o melhor de tudo.

Voltou a mão aos cabelos dela, aqueles cabelos cor de ferrugem, sempre presos em uma fita. Fita essa que ele não gostava e fazia questão de retirar todas as noites antes de irem para a cama. Ele tinha a impressão de que a fita causava mal a ela, um tipo de mal que não sabia explicar, mas que o fazia sentir-se culpado.

Colocando a caixa com o colar sobre a penteadeira, Gina a abriu e a observou por alguns instantes. Um belo colar de pérolas brancas contrastava com o veludo negro da caixa. As perolas resplandeciam a luz do lustre um brilho pálido. Tocando-as percebeu que eram praticamente da mesma cor que sua pele, mas então percebeu as correntes e percebeu que aquele esplendor tamanho não era nem um terço da real intensidade que teriam se estivessem soltas, mesmo que separadas e sozinhas.

Em um ímpeto, ela se levantou com o colar na mão e ameaçou jogá-lo no chão, mas se conteve a tempo e sentando novamente no banco da penteadeira pranteou agarrada ao colar. Chorava por ela, mas principalmente por aquelas pobres pérolas que de nada eram culpadas, a não ser da própria beleza.

And when I feel like I can feel once again

/E quando sentir como posso sentir mais uma vez/

Let me stay awhile

/Deixe-me ficar um instante/

Soak it in awhile

/Beber por um momento/

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

/Se esperarmos podermos consertar o que há errado/

Buy a little time

/Compre algum tempo/

For this head of me

/Para essa minha cabeça/

Haven for us

/Um santuário para nós/

In truth there is no better place to be

/Na verdade não há melhor lugar para estar/

Than falling out of darkness still to see

/Do que sair da escuridão ainda por vir/

Foi numa tarde ensolarada de primavera que ele trouxe os canários.

- Olha como são belos! Podem lhe fazer companhia enquanto estou fora. – Dissera Draco.

Os canários só a fizeram sentir-se mais solitária, simplesmente porque não cantavam. Eles viviam em uma gaiola de ouro, adornada com os mais belos enfeites e eram postos todas as tardes no meio da varanda bem ao lado das roseiras. Mas eles não cantavam. Eram alimentados com as melhores rações, tinham a água mais cristalina, mas continuavam mudos, estranhamente mudos. Estranhamente apenas para Draco, porque Gina os entendia perfeitamente. Ela conhecia, mesmo sem saber, a história deles e tinha a certeza de que algum dia já tinham sido livres.

- Acho que deveria levá-los embora. Quem sabe trocá-los...

- Queria que você passasse mais tempo em casa. – Falou deitando a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

Entrelaçando os dedos nas mechas do cabelo dela ele alisou a fita, naquele dia, roxa. Provavelmente para combinar com os detalhes da blusa.

- Você sabe que eu não posso.

É, ela sabia. Sabia que ele trabalhava tanto por ela, mas ela não queria aquilo tudo. Queria apenas que os dois pudessem ficar mais tempo juntos. Quantas vezes não ia dormir sozinha a noite? Quantas vezes não deitara a cabeça no travesseiro imaginando onde ele estaria? Quantos dias já não passara sozinha presa naquela casa?

Não recebia visitas para si porque todos a haviam rejeitado e se sua família possuísse uma tapeçaria com certeza seu nome teria sido queimado nela. As vezes sua cunhada, Hermione, tentava contato, mas sempre muito cautelosa porque o marido dela não podia descobrir. As visitas que Draco recebia agora (depois da guerra) eram sempre muito chatas. Algumas poucas viúvas que mal falavam com ela ou homens tentando reconstruir seus negócios as custas dele.

- Sei. Desculpe.

- O que você acha?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa virando-se para olhá-lo.

- De quê?

- De eu levar os canários. – Gina descansou novamente a cabeça no peito dele decepcionada.

- Não. Eu gosto deles. – E realmente gostava. Eles eram seus semelhantes, assim como as pérolas.

- Acho posso chegar um pouco mais cedo amanhã.

Ela fingiu um sorriso, sabendo que Draco não conseguiria.

Foi no começo do inverno e final do outono, quando a chuva começava a se transformar em neve, que Gina pôde sentir um calor novo aquecer-lhe o peito, era o calor de uma nova esperança. Ela esperava um filho. Uma criança. A primeira das muitas que desejava ter. Era um modo de não ser mais tão sozinha e aliviar o cativeiro.

Pediu uma cadeira de balanço ao marido e colocou-a na varanda, perto das roseiras e dos canários, de frente para o jardim.

Os três primeiros meses foram um tortura. Mal podia ver comida, por isso não jantava mais a mesa e também porque não agüentava a presença dele. No primeiro mês foi a colônia, que Draco chegou a mudar quase diariamente para tentar agradá-la. No segundo, foram os modos e as palavras. Qualquer mínimo gesto que ele fizesse Gina o censurava. No terceiro, apenas olhá-lo lhe dava náuseas.

Por fim acabaram-se os vômitos e enjôos. E Gina pôde então começar seu enxoval sem mais demora. Não queria comprar nada, por mais que seu marido insistisse. Comprar significava sair de casa e conseqüentemente voltar a encarar a sociedade bruxa. Voltar a ver aqueles olhares de nojo e desprezo em sua direção por ter tido a audácia de casar-se com quem casara.

Ela rezava enquanto trançava um nó no tricô e dava outro ponto no crochê. Rezava para que seu filho não tivesse a arrogância de um Malfoy, mas sim a humildade de um Weasley. Olhava para as rosas e pedia para que tivesse sardas, mas não o cabelo vermelho. As sardas davam força. Por causa delas Gina aprendera a não perecer a qualquer coisa. No seu primeiro ano elas foram as principais culpadas por sua vergonha e acanhamento, mas depois de algum tempo ela aprendeu que baixar a cabeça e deixar-se intimidar era errado, que precisava enfrentar as outras pessoas de frente. Foi essa altivez que conquistara seu marido e o obrigara a reconhecer que não conseguiria viver sem ela. Já o cabelo ruivo lhe inspirava sempre a idéia de liberdade. E Gina queria que seu filho fosse cativo a ela, para que no dia que seu coração desaparecesse como aquele da vidraça, ele fosse embora com ela.

Todo o quarto mês ela fez sapatinhos brancos. Ao final deste decidiu que precisava aprender cantigas de ninar, foi então que pediu a vitrola ao marido. Draco riu com o pedido, mas a trouxe no dia seguinte. Um objeto de madeira escura, movido a magia. Um feitiço mental e ela começava a tocar a música escolhida. Colocou-a na varanda também. Quem sabe assim os canários não aprendiam a cantar?

No início do quinto mês anunciou ao marido que seria um menino e este a olhou surpreso.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Eu apenas sei. - E então desatou a fazer macaquinhos vermelhos e gorros verdes. Afinal ele seria filho de uma Grifinória com um Sonserino. Nada podia ser mais excêntrico.

No sexto cansou do crochê e tricô e decidiu então se dedicar ao ponto em cruz. Bordava a cada semana uma nova fronha ou um novo lençol. E essa nova paixão se estendeu durante todo o sétimo mês também. Mais ou menos nessa época Gina começou a ter desejos de todos os tipos, mas como nunca tinha Draco por perto para satisfazê-los, apenas os guardava para si. Lembrou-se de sua mãe falando de uma tradição trouxa onde se dizia que caso a vontade da mãe não fosse atendido a criança nasceria parecida com o desejo. Torceu para que não fosse verdade, se não seu filho nasceria deformado.

Em uma dessas tardes em que bordava distraída ouviu um estampido vindo da sala. Caminhando para o local o mais rápido que conseguia, percebeu que o barulho vinha da lareira onde uma face conhecida acenava para ela.

- Então é verdade. – Falou uma Hermione formada de chamas e cinzas.

- Sim. – Respondeu forçando um leve sorriso.

- Já sabe o que vai ser? – Perguntou a castanha casualmente.

- Menino.

- Certo... Hnm... Boa sorte então. – Disse e desapareceu.

As esperanças que Gina tinha de que a notícia da vinda de uma criança abrandasse sua família se esvaíram completamente depois dessa conversa.

Foi no final do oitavo, quando mal podia se levantar sem sentir uma fisgada na espinha e tinha os pés inchados, que Draco trouxe as sapatilhas e as pendurou na parede acima do berço do bebê.

- Caso seja uma menina. – Respondeu ao olhar interrogativo dela.

Gina entendeu o recado, ele _queria_ uma menina. Mas a natureza não atendia vontades. Era um menino, ela tinha certeza e nada podia fazer para mudar esse fato. Sentiu nesse dia como há muito tempo não sentia o sufoco do cativeiro. Passou a noite em claro sentindo calores e falta de ar. O bebê se debatia em seu ventre.

Na manhã seguinte, antes do nascer do sol, a bolsa estourou e as contrações começaram ritmadas e lentas. Acordou Draco, assustada, mas feliz. E então tudo se passou rápido demais. Em menos de meia hora depois ele havia aparatado trazendo consigo a melhor parteira do st. Mungus. Depois de muita dor, suor e lágrimas, o menino nasceu. Era uma criança forte e saudável, de bochechas rosadas e bracinhos gordos. Esperneou e chorou nas mãos da estranha que fizera seu parto, mas acalmou-se assim que foi colocado em braços maternos. Os lábios tentavam sugar algo invisível até que a mãe lhe ofereceu o seio cheio de leite.

A parteira deixou Draco entrar e comunicou alegre que era um menino. Uma sombra perpassou os olhos dele mas se desfez em menos de um segundo. Caminhou em direção a esposa e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado desta na cama olhando o bebê que mamava avidamente.

- Tem o seu cabelo. – Observou notando os poucos fios ruivos na cabeça do bebê.

Gina sorriu tristemente.

- É. Mas serão seus os olhos.

A alegria e a expectativa que a dominara durante meses se esvaíram e apenas a certeza restou. A certeza de que ele não ficaria com ela por muito tempo, ou pelo menos não o tempo suficiente, porque os cabelos denunciaram que era uma alma livre. Mas e os olhos? O que aqueles olhos ainda teriam para lhe revelar?

- Que nome vamos dar a ele?

Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Efetivamente tinha esquecido daquele detalhe. Logo o mais importante.

- O que você sugere?

- Prefiro que você escolha. Só peço que não tenha nada relacionado com os seus ou os meus pais.

Gina entendeu perfeitamente o pedido e decidiu por escolher um nome simples, mas que dizia tudo que era preciso saber sobre aquela criança.

- Chamar-se-á Franco.

Without a premonition

/Sem uma premonição/

Could you tell me where we stand?

/Poderia me dizer onde estamos?/

I'd hate to lose this light

/Odiaria perder esta luz/

Before we land

/Antes de pousarmos/

And when I feel like I can feel once again

/E quando sentir como posso sentir mais uma vez/

Let me stay awhile

/Deixe-me ficar um instante/

Soak it in awhile

/Beber por um momento/

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

/Se esperarmos podermos consertar o que há errado/

Buy a little time

/Compre algum tempo/

For this head of mine

/Para essa minha cabeça/

Haven for us

/Um santuário para nós/

Como Gina previra ele demonstrou os sinais de aversão ao cativeiro logo cedo. O menino odiava o berço e quando ela ao menos chegava perto das grades com ele no colo, Franco começava a chorar e espernear. A solução era fazê-lo dormir em seu colo para só depois deitá-lo no berço. Berço sobre o qual ficavam as sapatilhas de balé, que provavelmente nunca seriam usadas, mas que Gina gostava de deixar ali para lembrá-la do desejo do marido.

Passava o máximo de tempo possível com ele e isso não era muito difícil já que não tinha muitos afazeres além de preparar as refeições. Sim, pois mesmo morando na mansão Malfoy nunca aceitou ter elfos domésticos como escravos, principalmente porque os que Draco herdara viviam praguejando contra ela pelos cantos. Libertou-os na semana seguinte ao casamento. Sabia cozinhar e era perfeitamente capaz de tomar conta de uma casa sozinha.

Gina imaginava que talvez conseguisse fazê-lo apegar-se mais a ela com a convivência, mas percebeu que isso não ocorreria quando Franco começou a andar. Draco teve a sorte de estar em casa nesse dia e perguntou ao menino o que ele queria de presente, disse-lhe que escolhesse qualquer coisa. A criança que mal entendia o que ele estava dizendo apontou sorridente para o cavalinho de madeira sobre a cômoda. Bagunçando o cabelo do menino, Draco saiu de casa e quando voltou trazia consigo um pônei.

Desde esse dia Gina percebeu que Draco começou a chegar em casa mais cedo, apesar de mais exausto. Passava todo o tempo com Franco e ela tentava ficar com os dois, mas quando Draco chegava era hora de preparar as refeições e ficava um pouco difícil. O que mais a preocupava era que ele estava ensinando o menino a andar no pônei. Ela não via nada demais em Franco andar de pônei, mas sem o pai por perto considerava perigoso e ele queria estar todo o tempo com o animal.

O menino falou a primeira palavra pouco depois de começar a andar e dessa vez Draco não estava em casa. Gina percebeu que Franco demorava para balbuciar qualquer coisa, por isso começou a conversar e cantar para ele o tempo todo. Cantava sempre as canções de ninar que tinha aprendido com a vitrola e talvez por isso a primeira palavra dele tenha sido "neném".

Com quatro anos, Franco era um exímio cavaleiro e por mais que Gina tentasse mantê-lo afastado do pônei, o garoto sempre conseguia escapar de um modo ou de outro e aparecia minutos depois cavalgando o belo animal. A mãe o repreendia, é claro, mas ele só ria e soltava o arreio para que pudesse correr mais. E corria se afastando cada vez mais dela, como ela sabia que seria. Seu filho havia herdado a travessura de seus irmãos.

Before we let euphoria

/Antes de deixarmos a euforia/

Convince us we are free

/Nos convencer de que somos livres/

Remind us how we used to feel

/Nos relembre como costumavamos sentir/

Before when life was real

/Antes, quando a vida era real/

Quando Franco fez seis anos, Gina engravidou novamente.

Ela relaxou então com o filho, porque os canários mudos lhe contaram em um sonho que esse novo bebê não seria ruivo. Diferente de quando esperava Franco, não sentiu enjôos, nem vomitou ao menos uma vez, talvez por isso só descobriu que estava grávida depois do segundo mês. Do quarto em diante desatou a tricotar e bordar novamente. Ficava sentada na varanda enquanto Franco acenava para ela passeando encima de seu cavalo novo, sorridente, pelo jardim.

Dessa vez decidiu não contar nada a Draco, em parte porque estava cansada em outra porque queria que ele se sentisse culpado pela desatenção para com ela.

- Mamãe, você está gorda. – Disse Franco, dois dias depois de Gina completar cinco meses, durante o jantar jantar.

Olhando o filho com um sorriso melancólico ela assentiu.

- É.

- Franco está certo. Você não acha que anda comendo demais? Parece que come por dois! – Falou Draco divertido.

- Bem... é o que ando fazendo há cinco meses.

Draco deixou o garfo cair no prato surpreso e boquiaberto.

- Gi-gina? Vo-você...?

- O quê?! Grávida? É, parece que sim. – Respondeu ironicamente.

Tirando o guardanapo do colo e jogando sobre a mesa, ele se levantou e a abraçou. Quando Gina sentiu uma lágrima quente molhar seu pescoço e achou-se uma idiota por não ter contado antes. Arrependendo-se do que havia feito e da dor que provocara em Draco, o abraçou de volta chorando também. Esquecera-se por um breve momento de que o amava e que não se maltratava a pessoa amada, porque o sofrimento dele era o dela também.

- Des-desculpa. Me... desculpa, Draco. – Balbuciou entre soluços.

Ele se afastou e sorriu para ela.

- Tudo bem. É você quem precisa me perdoar! Como.. como eu pude...?

- Papai, mamãe? – Chamou Franco com lágrimas nos olhos.

Virando-se, Gina o olhou e sorriu.

- O que foi, meu amor?

- Por que vocês tão chorando? É porque a senhora tá gorda?– Perguntou o menino choramingando.

Pegando-o no colo, Gina o abraçou contra a barriga protuberante.

- É de felicidade, rapaz. – Falou Draco abraçando os dois.

Gina completou sete meses em uma tarde colorida de começo de primavera. As rosas já começavam a abrir seus primeiros botões e Franco lhe pediu para cavalgar. Ocupada com o bordado que tinha em mãos e reaprendendo as canções de ninar com a vitrola, Gina permitiu sem dar muita atenção ao pedido.

O menino saiu correndo para o estábulo e ela voltou a atenção a costura. Mal havia dado o primeiro ponto e uma picada no dedo a assustou e fê-la deixar cair a agulha. Uma gotinha de sangue brotou de seu dedo indicador e ela ficou repentinamente paralisada por uma pontada que perpassou seu peito. Olhou o chão procurando a agulha e a encontrou ao pé de um botão de rosa rubro como a gota de sangue em seu dedo. Foi então que o som de cascos que corriam rápido demais fez todo sangue sumir de seu rosto.

Gina viu cerca de cinqüenta metros a sua frente, Franco perder o controle do cavalo que galopava loucamente. Viu-o parar bruscamente ao chegar onde, ela sabia que, havia uma cerca alta, de madeira, no jardim e levantar as patas dianteiras relinchando. Viu Franco escorregar pela cela e cair batendo a cabeça no chão e então, não viu mais.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela correu, com certa dificuldade por causa da barriga, para onde vira o filho cair. O garoto estava desacordado, mas de um modo assustadoramente sereno.

- Franco?! Querido, fale comigo, é a mamãe! – Bradou tentando acordá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

Pegando a varinha, Gina apertou seu filho contra o peito e aparatou para o st. Mungus. Quando abriu os olhos estava na recepção do hospital e uma moça com um olhar assustado a encarava confusa.

- Oh Meu Deus! Gina Weasley? – Perguntou a recepcionista se recuperando do susto.

- Malfoy. – Corrigiu automaticamente de modo seco. – Meu filho bateu a cabeça! Por favor, ele está desacordado!

Uma mulher de vestes negras que assinava algo no balcão se virou e pegando a varinha no bolso da frente apontou-a para o rosto de Franco.

- O que foi?! – Perguntou Gina percebendo que um sombra passou pelos olhos da medibruxa.

A mulher olhou para ela piedosa e mandou-a soltar o menino, ele então flutuou sobre os braços da mãe e a medibruxa encarregou a recepcionista de levá-lo a algum lugar.

- Olá, meu nome é Corine, senhora Malfoy. – Apresentou-se a medibruxa puxando Gina delicadamente pelo braço. – Por que a sra. Não vem comigo um instante? Só para checarmos se está tudo bem com vocês. – Falou olhando significativamente para a barriga de Gina.

- Pa- para onde levaram meu filho?! – Clamou a ruiva desesperada olhando para a direção onde a recepcionista ia.

- Sente-se aqui, preciso falar com a senhora. – Falou a mulher fazendo Gina sentar-se. - Seu filho, sofreu um acidente muito grave e infelizmente não há nada...

Ela ficou surda naquele momento. A boca da mulher a sua frente se movia lentamente e seu coração batia acelerado. Afinal o que ela estava dizendo? Gina não conseguia entender, seus ouvidos não queriam ouvir. Queria seu filho perto de si para poder colocá-lo nos braços e acalentá-lo.

- ... A senhora sabe onde seu marido está agora? Nós poderíamos tentar contatá-lo. – Continuava a medibruxa tentando obter alguma reação de Gina.

- Ele... - Ela desmaiou antes que pudesse concluir a frase.

Acordando com um sobressalto, Gina foi surpreendida pelo olhar de Hermione, sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde havia sido deitada.

- Onde está Franco? O que fizeram com o meu filho?! – Perguntou com urgência na voz, assustando Hermione.

- Eles não fizeram nada com seu filho, porque não havia nada mais que pudesse ser feito. – Respondeu ela com uma voz que pretendia que fosse confortante.

Repentinamente Gina sentiu uma dor sufocante em seu peito, uma dor como ela jamais havia sentido antes. Pior do que quando abandonara sua família e sua família a abandonara porque casara com um Malfoy. Pior do que quando foi excluída pela sociedade bruxa e sentiu medo de sair de casa novamente. E muito, mas muito pior do que quando descobriu que Draco passaria mais tempo longe dela do que com ela. Era como se tivessem enfiado a mão em seu peito e arrancado seu coração fora. Mas ela sentiu outro coraçãozinho bater em sua barriga e lembrou-se de voltar a respirar.

Hermione observou as pupilas de Gina se dilatarem de forma assustadora e teve medo de que ela não suportasse a notícia. Não podia nem ao menos imaginar a dor que a outra estava sentindo, pois ainda não tivera filhos e como tinham mais de dez anos de casamento, já começava a duvidar se algum dia viria realmente a tê-los. É claro que se ela e Rony fossem procurar especialistas, a culpa seria dela, já que a fertilidade dos Weasley era algo incontestável.

- Gina, você precisa se acalmar. Precisa pensar nesse outro bebê que tem consigo. – Tentou acalmá-la.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Hermione?! Onde está o Draco? – Perguntou com a voz mais aguda que o normal.

- Como ninguém sabia onde estava Draco, O hospital falou com o ministério atrás da sua família, por sorte os mandaram avisar na minha casa e apenas eu estava lá.

- Draco já deve estar em casa. – Falou olhando pela janela e constatando que era noite.

Surpresa com o fato de Gina ter-se recomposto tão rapidamente, Hermione se despediu aparatando para a mansão Malfoy. Poucos minutos depois Draco aparatou na porta do quarto onde ela estava.

- O que houve?! Você está bem?! Onde está Franco?! – Perguntou amedrontado.

Sentando na cama Gina estendeu os braços para ele e Draco a abraçou como quem abraça a própria vida. Sussurrando ela lhe contou como tudo acontecera. Cada detalhe, cada momento apavorante, caminhando lentamente para o trágico final. Ao término ele chorava como ela nunca o vira fazer antes, com desespero e dor. Lembrando de uma canção de ninar que sempre acalmara Franco cantou-a para Draco.

- _Rock a bye baby on the tree top, _

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock, _

_When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, _

_And down will come baby, cradle and all._

Eles cremaram Franco e espalharam suas cinzas por cima das cercas da varanda para que o vento as levasse.

Finalmente ele seria livre. Cumprira seu destino. Gina imaginou se aquela seria a única liberdade que ela também chegaria a ter um dia.

Voltaram, ela e Draco, para casa. Cansada, ela deitou na cama e fechou os olhos com Draco sentando ao seu lado. A barriga já pesava e as dores nas costas começavam a se anunciar. Dessa vez ela teria uma menina. Corine anunciara o sexo da criança no hospital, pouco antes dela partir. Disse que tinham verificado isso quando ela dormia, fazendo exames de praxe. Calculou que era um bom momento para contar isso a Draco, afinal sempre fora do desejo dele ter uma menina.

- Draco? – Chamou. – Será uma menina.

Ele olhou-a surpreso e sorriu tristemente. Gina pôde perceber as lágrimas brilharem em seus olhos.

- Isso é bom, não? – Falou com a voz embargada pegando a mão dela entre as suas. – Sabe... sempre quis uma menina. Mas agora que Franco se foi, me sinto culpado por isso. É quase como se... ele tivesse ido embora para deixar espaço para essa menina que está por vir.

Gina o abraçou mais uma vez. Ela teria tempo de sobra para chorar e se culpar quando ele fosse trabalhar, mas agora precisava cuidar do seu marido.

- Claro que não. Eu nunca senti isso. – Mentiu. – E tenho certeza que Franco também não. Agora nós precisamos superar tudo isso e seguir em frente. Por ela. – Concluiu passando a mão sobre a barriga.

- Você tem razão.

Um mês depois a menina nasceu. Um mês antes do esperado. Um mês ficou entre a morte de Franco e o nascimento de Rute.

Ela foi um bebê pequeno e chorão, bastante chorão. Não gostava muito do colo de Draco e só sossegava no de Gina que, ao fim da primeira semana, já estava exausta, por isso rogou ao marido que tirasse uma licença de pelo menos dois meses. Ele tirou de um.

Mal Rute chorava e Draco já a trazia para perto de Gina que oferecia-lhe o peito. O bebê o recebia com sofreguidão enquanto sua mãe virava para o lado e voltava a dormir lhe segurando. Draco ficava acordado esperando Rute terminar e adormecer novamente para poder levá-la de volta ao berço que, ao contrário de Franco, ela aceitava com prazer.

And when I feel like I can feel once again

/E quando sentir como posso sentir mais uma vez/

Let me stay awhile

/Deixe-me ficar um instante/

Soak it in awhile

/Beber por um momento/

If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong

/Se esperarmos podermos consertar o que há errado/

Buy a little time

/Compre algum tempo/

For this head of mine

/Um santuário para nós/

Haven for us

O quarto de Franco permaneceu fechado durante muito tempo. Apesar da menina não desgrudar da mãe, e a mãe não desgrudar dela, sentiu que aquela era a única porta da casa que sempre estava fechada e a curiosidade a invadiu. Tinha medo de andar sozinha por uma casa tão grande, porque viva tropeçando e batendo nos objetos, mesmo morando ali. A achava assustadora na maioria das vezes e julgava ouvir todo tipo de sons estranhos, por isso vivia com os olhinhos azuis sempre bem abertos, mesmo que eles não funcionassem como deveriam, lhe davam a sensação de estar mais alerta, o que fazia com que Gina a achasse parecida com Luna algumas vezes.

A amiga que Gina sabia que nunca se voltaria contra ela e a apoiaria incondicionalmente havia deixado aquele mundo pouco depois de terminarem Hogwarts. Chegou até a achar engraçado, tempos depois, o momento da morte dela, porque lhe pareceu o único em que a garota teve um pouco de sensatez, foi quando lhe disse "para onde quer que eu esteja indo, serei menos estranha lá do que fui aqui". E morreu sorrindo sonhadoramente. Gina realmente a admirava.

Com o tempo os olhos de Rute ficaram menos transparentes e mais azuis, a mãe começou a ter dificuldade de adivinhar o que ela estava sentindo ou tramando. Mas isso não era um problema pensou Gina, já que a cada passo que ela dava a menina dava dois para alcançá-la. Mas um dia quando Rute tinha cinco anos e Gina pediu que ela pegasse um livro em seu quarto, para que pudesse lê-lo para ela, a menina passou propositadamente por onde ela sabia que ficava a porta fechada. Encarou-a, sem vê-la perfeitamente, durante alguns segundos, decidindo se deveria entrar ou não, decidindo se seria seguro. A curiosidade venceu.

A primeira e a última coisa que Rute viu foram as sapatilhas de balé numa parede bem em frente a porta. Encarou-as fixamente por algum tempo até que sua visão apagou-se completamente e ela ficou no escuro. Decidiu que era hora de sair. Se demorasse sua mãe poderia suspeitar e ela estava com aquela sensação de que aquele lugar era proibido e que o que estava fazendo era errado.

- Mãe, posso aprender balé? – Pediu a menina de oito anos enquanto sentava nos degraus da varanda com o colo cheio de morangos, os olhos se movendo lentamente sem fixarem-se em nada.

Gina levantou a vista do vestido azul que estava costurando e encarou Rute surpresa.

- Como assim? – Perguntou.

Rute suspirou.

- Balé, mãe! Aquela dança bonita.

- Mas onde você ouviu falar de balé, menina?! – Como ela continuasse calada Gina adivinhou. – Espero que não tenha tirado nada do lugar. Mas já estava na hora...

- Na hora de quê? – Inquiriu a menina curiosa e aliviada por sua mãe não estar brava.

- Me dê um tempo, está bem? E amanhã eu te conto tudo. – Falou misteriosa. – Tudo que você vai precisar saber. – Depois de uma pausa, completou. – Você quer mesmo fazer balé ou é só por curiosidade?

Os olhos de Rute brilharam fixos no céu.

- Nunca desejei tanto uma coisa na vida. – Respondeu entusiasmada.

- Então esteja preparada para o que virá.

A menina olhou para onde vinha a voz de sua mãe e a encarou de uma forma reverencial esperando pelo dia seguinte muito ansiosa.

- ... E então você nasceu um mês depois da morte do seu irmão. É como eu disse entende? Deus o levou, mas me mandou outro de seus anjinhos para me consolar. – Concluiu Gina para a menina que a ouvia com muita atenção.

Rute permaneceu em um silêncio respeitoso. Seus pais eram muito mais incríveis do que ela jamais pudera imaginar.

- Conversei com seu pai ontem à noite. Você ainda quer fazer balé? – Perguntou Gina sorrindo. Como Rute apenas assentiu com a cabeça ela continuou. – Nós a mandaremos para Beauxbatons. – A menina ficou boquiaberta, parecendo pronta para protestar, mas sua mãe falou sem dar-lhe chance. – É uma das melhores escolas que nós conhecemos e a única que tem uma academia de balé. Além disso, tenho certeza que você se sairá muito melhor lá do que em Hogwarts, onde os alunos são rotulados antes mesmo de chegarem na escola, por seu sobrenome, e assim que chegam nela, pelo sistema de casas. Você irá no final desse verão, já que Beauxbatons admite alunos a partir de oito anos.

- Mas mãe, como vou poder estudar normalmente como os outros alunos se não vejo nada?

Gina a trouxe para perto de si e a abraçou carinhosamente. Passando a mão pelas mechas louras do cabelo dela respondeu.

- Como possuímos magia você pode sentir as outras pessoas por suas auras, por elas você conseguirá sentir o humor e os movimentos delas. Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Com o tempo seus outros sentidos ficarão cada vez mais aguçados e você não terá problemas com os objetos também.

Abraçando com força o pescoço da mãe, Rute sentiu medo, mas não era um medo ruim, era o tipo de medo que vem junto com a ansiedade e a curiosidade.

Quando ela partiu no verão, Gina abriu uma exceção e acompanhou a filha até a estação do trem para Beauxbatons. A despedida foi muito mais dolorosa do que elas poderiam imaginar.

Gina nunca pensou que fosse se sentir tão solitária outra vez. Draco voltou a trabalhar como antes e ela voltou a passar os dias sozinha novamente. A cada manhã que se olhava no espelho percebia que o tempo a estava arrastando consigo e se perguntava se era realmente assim que queria passar o resto de seus dias. Não demoraria muito e chegaria na casa dos quarenta.

A primeira carta que recebeu de Rute continha desespero e assombro. Ela queria voltar para casa o mais rápido possível, mas Gina não permitiria. Ainda estava muito cedo para que ela desistisse. Por mais que Rute fosse cativa, não a deixaria ser covarde. Mesmo não prezando mais isso tanto quanto antes, ainda era uma Grifinória e havia certas qualidades que valorizava em uma pessoa, uma delas era a coragem. Não a coragem desmedida da maioria Grifinórios, mas uma coragem sensata e calculada que ela aprendera a ter com o tempo. Coragem era importante, mas apenas útil se acompanhada da prudência.

Os canários, as roseiras e a vitrola voltaram a ser seus únicos companheiros e quando o fim do ano chegou ela só lembrou que era Natal porque sua filha lhe mandou um cartão falando de como a escola estava maravilhosa, com a chegada deste, de como todos pareciam incrivelmente felizes e bem humorados. Contou como estava se adaptando melhor a tudo e que agora raramente esbarrava em alguma coisa ou alguém. Por isso foi decidido que, apenas esse ano, ela só viria para casa nas férias de verão.

Gina sentiu-se orgulhosa, mas ainda assim solitária. A mansão a sufocava cada vez mais e ela começou a relembrar os momentos de angustia que havia passado antes de Franco.

Na manhã de Natal Draco presenteou-lhe com um lindo conjunto de fitas de seda. O tipo de fitas com as quais ela prendia o cabelo. Ele percebeu como quando lhe dera as pérolas que o brilho nos olhos dela diminuiu de intensidade.

- O que foi? – Perguntou tentando entender.

Ponderando se deveria ou não falar a verdade, Gina pediu:

- Draco, vamos embora?

- Como assim?

Era o momento, ela estava em seu limite. Qualquer dia a mais que passasse sozinha naquela casa definharia. Já tinha perdido muitos anos daquele jeito.

- Vamos morar em outro lugar, em outro país. Talvez em uma cidade pequena, mas por favor, quero sair daqui. – Pediu infeliz.

Draco afastou-a. Por um momento pensou que ela poderia estar brincando, mas notou o olhar melancólico em sua face e compreendeu que era muito sério.

- Mas Ginevra tudo que nós temos está aqui! Meu trabalho, a mansão... como você pode querer ir embora?! – Falou exaltado. Como ela podia estar falando sério?

- Não, Draco. Tudo que _você_ tem está aqui. – Fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. – Quero poder sair na rua sem que as pessoas fiquem me olhando torto. Fazer amigos, _ter_ amigos! Você não sabe como me sinto sozinha aqui, todos os dias, sem poder sair de casa. Me sinto uma prisioneira!

- Mas você tem tudo o que quer! Qualquer coisa que você precise, é só me dizer! Por que não consegue ser feliz assim?!

- Não, eu não tenho tudo que quero! Quantas vezes pedi para você trabalhar menos, passar mais tempo em casa? Eu não tenho você! Abandonei minha família, virei as costas à sociedade bruxa e fugi com você no meio daquela maldita guerra! Tudo isso para que nós pudéssemos casar, viver juntos, ficar juntos, mas depois de tanto tempo percebo que você nunca estará realmente comigo. – Fez uma pausa para respirar e o encarou seriamente. – Sabe como me sinto? Sinto-me como aqueles canários: presa em uma gaiola de ouro. E posso entender perfeitamente porque eles não cantam.

Compreendendo o que ela queria dizer, Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos mais confuso ainda, mas dessa vez quanto ao que fazer.

- O que você quer que eu faça?! Não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo aqui, parar de trabalhar e ir com você para uma cidadezinha qualquer!

- Você pode sim, mas não quer. Viveu tantos anos dessa forma, que tem medo. Draco olhe tudo ao seu redor, não acha que já tem demais? Que está na hora de parar um pouco e viver? – Aproximando-se dele segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos. – Vou embora e a decisão é sua, vir comigo ou não.

Desabando na cama deles, Draco segurou a cabeça entre as mãos consternado. Como podia ter se tornado tão dependente dela a ponto de sentir tamanha dor e ter vontade de humilhar-se suplicando que ficasse.

- O que você está me dizendo!? Que vai me abandonar?! – Perguntou com a voz tremula.

Gina o olhou apiedada, mas sem poder fazer nada, de forma alguma voltaria atrás. Por mais que o amasse não era capaz de sustentar esse amor sozinha.

- Não. Você pode demorar o tempo que for, estarei te esperando, só que dessa vez não vou aceitá-lo parcialmente, só o quero se for por inteiro.

No momento em que ela se virou para sair do quarto, Draco segurou seu braço fazendo-a se virar para ele. O olhar que Gina recebeu poderia fazer qualquer mulher apaixonada voltar atrás, mas não ela. Leu nos olhos dele o que estavam dizendo.

- Eu também te amo. Mas não posso mais viver assim.

Antes de fechar as malas, percebeu a caixa de veludo esquecida encima da penteadeira. Abriu-a e acariciou o colar uma última vez, antes de jogá-lo no chão com força. As pérolas se espalharam no assoalho em todas as direções. Finalmente elas estavam livres, assim como ela.

Quando Draco chegou essa noite em casa, encontrou um armário vazio e várias pérolas reunidas sobre a cama do casal, ao lado de um bilhete, onde havia escrito uma única frase, com a letra delicada que reconhecia ser de Gina.

"Veja como elas são tão mais belas livres"

Era verão e Gina esperava ansiosamente pela chagada de Rute na estação. Finalmente elas estariam juntas novamente depois de tão tortuosa separação. Apesar do alívio que sentia por isso estar finalmente próximo de acontecer, ela estava preocupada em como explicaria a filha que sua mãe e seu pai não viviam mais juntos e o porquê dela ter se mudado.

O trem finalmente surgiu entre uma nuvem de fumaça e foi parando aos poucos. Ela era uma das primeiras mães a se aproximar da porta, pois tinha medo de que a menina se perdesse ao sair do trem ou não conseguisse encontrá-la. Mas Rute surgiu falante entre uma turma de meninas animadas. Assim que sentiu a presença da mãe no local andou cuidadosamente em direção a ela pois haviam muitas pessoas na estação e temia tropeçar. Tentando conter a vontade de correr ao encontro da filha e tomá-la nos braços, Gina esperou que ela caminhasse sozinha em sua direção, apreciando o quanto tinha progredido em apenas um ano longe de casa.

Quando Rute finalmente a alcançou as duas se abraçaram emocionadas. Gina pôde admirar o quanto sua filha havia crescido e amadurecido. A menininha loira e medrosa que ela havia deixado na estação a primeira vez havia sumido completamente e em seu lugar estava uma bela mocinha totalmente segura de si. Os olhos azuis estavam lá, mais misteriosos do que nunca e Gina mal podia esperar para ver o que eles iriam lhe revelar. Provavelmente histórias sobre a escola francesa. Talvez lhe falasse sobre as novas amigas que vira saindo com ela do trem, talvez sobre as aulas de balé ou talvez sobre como seu francês havia evoluído.

Apesar da expectativa e da alegria de rever a filha um único pensamento, que não lhe saia da cabeça, parecia ser capaz de estragar toda aquela felicidade. O pensamento de que Draco não estaria ali para ver nenhum daqueles momentos com ela. Ele não estaria ali para apreciar o desenvolvimento de sua filha tão querida e desejada. Quase chegou a sentir pena dele, não fosse por lembrar-se de que isso era uma conseqüência de suas próprias escolhas.

Ao chegarem em casa, Gina foi surpreendida por dois pequenos canários que voavam e cantavam alegremente no seu novo jardim, muito menor do que o anterior, mas bem mais charmoso.

- Mamãe, que som bonito! – Exclamou Rute ao ouvir o cantar dos pássaros e o farfalhar de suas asas.

- É maravilhoso, querida... – Respondeu Gina confusa por aqueles canários lhe parecerem tão familiares.

Passando pela porta de entrada e pegando o chapéu de Rute para pendurar no cabide, Gina notou o sobretudo masculino pendurado ali. Quando sua filha correu pelo meio da casa gritando agitada: "papai, papai" ela finalmente entendeu.

- Olá, Draco! – Cumprimentou com um sorriso suave, tentando conter toda a euforia que se manifestava em seu peito e as milhares de perguntas que bombardeavam sua cabeça.

Pondo-se de pé imediatamente, Draco abraçou Rute que se segurou nele passando as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Encarou Gina com um olhar sincero e percebeu que finalmente seu cabelo estava livre das malditas fitas de seda.

- Eu os soltei, – disse ele referindo-se aos canários – mas eles não foram embora. Por favor, não vá embora também, eu fico com você aqui. Só prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar. – Pediu com voz suplicante.

Sorrindo, Gina abraçou os dois. Finalmente tudo que ela mais amava estava junto. Seu marido, sua filha e sua liberdade.

The end!

**N/A:** Escrita para o VII Chall de Songfics Românticas do 3V.


End file.
